My Big Brothers
by mayleebaby28
Summary: So, for a while I thought I had one brother and his three goofball friends. But after a school project I realized, I have four goofball brothers.


This was so stupid! No one cares about our classmates families. These family projects were just pointless.

But it was a big grade.

So here I was, making a posterboard with family pictures. The top corner had one of me and my mom, that was the easiest one to caption.

This is my mom. She's my partner in crime and I'm happy to admit I'm just like her.

Then I was working on the caption for the picture of Kendall and I.

This is my brother, Kendall. He's a great big brother because he cares so much about me and has always acted like a dad, a friend, and a brother all in one.

That was when I realized, I didn't have just one brother.

I had 3.

That was a scary thought.

But it was true. Kendall wasn't the only one who acted like a big brother, or a dad, or a friend when I needed it. He was the only one related by blood, but the other 3 were just as much family as he was.

* * *

_"Katie. Come on, you have to go to sleep." Kendall sighed, letting his head fall back on the arm rest of the couch. He had been up with Katie all night. She had wanted to watch a scary movie, but it proved to be too much for the seven year old._

_"No! Monsters are going_ _to get me!" Katie yelled, pulling her knees up to her chest._

_"Katie, there is no such thing as monsters. It's almost midnight and we both have school in the morning." Kendall siaid, reaching down to the floor where she was sitting._

_"But the monster is in the closet like in the movie!" Katie screeched._

_"Shh, Katie, you're gonna wake up mom." Kendall shushed._

_"I'm scared." Katie said, looking up at Kendall with tear filled eyes. Kendall sighed. He couldn't just send her to bed, she wouldn't get any sleep._

_"Come on, you can sleep in my room. I'll make sure monsters don't get you." Kendall said, reaching down to lift the small girl up._

_"Thank you, big brother." Katie mumbled as the two of them climbed up the stairs._

_"Just try to get some sleep, okay?" Kendall asked as he layed Katie in his bed and crawled in beside her._

_"Okay. I love you." Katie said softly as her eye lids fluttered closed._

_"Love you too, little sis." Kendall placed a soft kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her._

* * *

_"Hmm? Katie? What's going on?" James asked as he walked out of his room. Mama knight and Kendall had gone out for their once a month 'Mother-Son' day, and Logan and Carlos had been called into the studio. Katie was sitting at the kitchen counter with her head down._

_"I don't feel so good." Katie mumbled._

_"Come here." James rushed over to her side and felt her forehead. "You feel a little warm."_

_"My stomache hurts." Katie said, sitting up in her chair._

_"Have you eaten anything?" James asked._

_"No. I think I have the flu."_

_"Do you want me to take you to the doctor."_

_"No, I just-" Katie began, but she stopped and ran around the counter to the sink and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. She could feel James's hands pull her hair back off of her shoulders. When she was done she ran the water, took a few sips from the faucet, and spit them into the sink. She turned around to face James with tears in her eyes._

_"Don't cry, Katie. Come on, let's get you to your room." James said, cradling her in his arms. He carried her to her room and tucked her into bed._

_"I'm going to go get a few things, just stay right here, alright?" He asked, kneeling down and brushing her hair out of her face. She nodded and watched him flea the room._

_He returned a few minutes later with a bucket, a glass of water, a thermometor, and an extra blanket._

_"Open up, sweetheart, I want to take your temperature." James said, pressing a button on the tiny device. He gently put it under Katie's tongue and waited for it to beep. Once it did, he took it from her and inspected it._

_"101. Not bad. Not good, but it could be worse." James said, setting the thermometer on the bedside table. "I'll go get you some aspirin, alright?" With out waiting for an answer, james fled the room to get her some medicine. When he returned, she took it right away in hopes of getting rid of her flu._

_"I still don't feel good." She mumbled._

_"I know, Hun. Just try to take a nap, alright? It'll help you to feel better." James said, sitting beside her._

_"Ok."_

_"Just hollar if you need me, Sweetie." James tucked her in and kissed her forehead._

_"Thanks for taking care of me James." Katie croaked._

_"No problem, Kiddo. Sleep tight."_

* * *

_"Hey, Katie, how was your day?" Logan asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water._

_"Stupid. I failed my math test! Mom is going to explode." Katie yelled._

_"What? You're smart, how did you fail a test?" Logan sat down beside her on the couch._

_"I don't get algebra."_

_"Well, here let me see." Logan said, reaching for the test in her hands._

_"I can teach you all of this, Katie. I bet you that you'll get an A on the next test. 20 bucks?" Logan asked, holding out his free hand._

_"Deal." Katie smirked. She never turned down a bet._

_"Ok, every day after school, I'll help you with your math homework."_

_And they did. Every day Katie would come home and her and Logan would sit at the coffee table and go over her homework for an hour. And Logan would make her do it until every problem was right._

_She got frustrated, but Logan assured her that she was smart and she could get this if she tried again._

_After 2 weeks, she was getting every problem right._

_"Logan! Logan! I did it! I got an A!" Katie shouted, running into the apartment._

_"I told you!" Logan picked her up and spun her around. "20 bucks it is." He said, reaching for his wallet._

_"Don't I owe you 20?"_

_"Nope. This is a reward for doing so good." Logan smiled as he passed her the 20 dollar bill._

_"Thank you, Logan. I couldn't have done it without you." Katie said, wrapping her arms around Logan's middle._

_"No problem, Kiddo. Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate." Logan said, hugging her back._

* * *

_"Katie!" Carlos yelled, running into the room. He slid past the couch and pulled himself back to right beside Katie._

_"I'm bored, let's go throw water balloons off of the roof."_

_"No thanks." Katie shrugged._

_"What? Why not?"_

_"Just don't want to." She mumbled._

_"What's wrong?" Carlos jumped over the couch to sit beside her._

_"I just don't want to go throw water balloons! Okay!?" She yelled, getting to her feet. Carlos had a hurt look on his face._

_"Hey, Katie-kins, something is bothering you." He said, pulling her back down onto the couch._

_"I don't want to talk about it." Katie crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch._

_"Come on, Katie. You can tell me anything." Katie sighed._

_"I got my first period." She mumbled._

_"Thats, uh, that's great." Carlos said, though he wasn't sure how much he meant it._

_"No it's not. It sucks. I've been sitting here all day because I can't do anything else."_

_"What makes you think that? Katie, you can do anything you did before. This shouldn't stop you from living your life. If anything you should be happy. You're growing up. This is something the whole female population has to go through and now you're a part of it." Carlos said, wraping his arm around her._

_"I guess."_

_"Come on. Sitting here won't make you feel any better. Lets go get some ice cream. Then we can go have a water gun war in the lobby." Carlos said, getting up._

_"Ok. Thanks, Carlos." Katie stood up as well and hugged Carlos tightly._

_"Just remember you can come to me with any problem you have, okay?" Carlos asked, hugging her back. Katie nodded._

_"Let's go. I want something covered in sprinkles." Carlos said, grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door._

* * *

_"Hey, baby sister. How was school?" Kendall asked, walking through the door of their apartment._

_"It was alright." Katie said quickly, pulling her book up to her face. Kendall chuckled and walked around the couch to kneel in front of her._

_"You know, it's kind of hard to read with the book an inch away from your fa-" Kendall pulled the book down and stopped. Katie looked at him guiltily with a black eye. "Katie. What happened?" He asked, setting the book off to the side and gently cupping her chin with his hand._

_"It's not a big deal."_

_"Katie, your eye is black. Tell me what happened." Kendall said, tucking her hair back behind her ear._

_"Its this girl at school. She beats me up if I don't do everything she says. I didn't get to finish her homework last night so she punched me." Katie explained._

_"How long has this been going on?"_

_"Like, a month." Katie admitted, her lower lip trembling._

_"Oh, Katie." Kendall pulled her into his arms as she started to cry. "Go put an ice pack on your eye, alright? I'm going out to get you some fruit smackers, alright?" Kendall said, standing up. Katie nodded and headed for the freezer._

_Kendall furiously ran down the stairs to the first floor. He had too much adrenaline to stand still. He ran out to the pool where most students hung out after school. There was a girl with long blond hair tucked under a black beanie pulled tightly onto her head. She had a black tank top with a long sleeved fishnet over shirt. She had black cargo pants covering her legs where she was sitting on a table surrounded by a few other less threatening girls._

_"Are you the girl that's been beating up Katie?" Kendall asked, crossing his arms._

_"Maybe I am, maybe I ain't, what's it to ya?" She asked, hopping off of the table. She waved her hand and the other girls dispersed._

_"Leave her alone."_

_"What are you gonna do about it?"_

_"Just stop."_

_"Make me, boy-toy." The girl said, leaning up towards Kendall._

_"Fine. I will." Kendall said. He picked the girl up by the front of her shirt and threw her into the pool. She came up sputtering and reaching for her hat which had fallen off of her head._

_"If you don't stop and apologize, I'll make sure you get kicked out of the Palm Woods school. Don't mess with my baby sister." Kendall growled, throwing the girl's phone into the pool with her._

_"Did you throw Clarise in the pool?" Katie asked, running into the apartment the next day._

_"Yup. And her phone too." Kendall said, smiling up at his sister's angry face._

_"Why?"_

_"I'm your brother. I'm here to protect you. Did she bother you again today?"_

_"No actually she apologized." Katie said softly._

_"Is that a thank you I hear?" Kendall asked, holding his hand to his ear._

_"Fine, thanks for being stupid and defending me." Katie smiled, hugging her brother._

* * *

"So that's why all four of you are my brothers. I couldn't just put Kendall when I knew all of you act the same way." I explained, holding my poster board up so the boys on the couch could see all the pictures and captions.

"Becasue I'm protective?" Kendall asked.

"And I'm good at helping you learn?"

"And I take care of you?"

"And I give good pep talks?"

I listened to the four of them and nodded.

"Yup. All of the above. Oh, and because I love you guys." I said.

"We love you too!" Carlos blubbered, jumping up to hug me. The other three boys exchanged looks and joined him.

"Ok, can't breathe guys." I said, trying to push them away. They continued to suffocate me.

Whatever, they were just being big brothers.

* * *

**AN: So, first off, Credit to jantionette for coming up with Clarise. Perfect bully name, my dear. Second, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed all the ups and downs with Katie and her brothers. Please Review :)**


End file.
